Usuario:El Susovic
A empezar de nuevo. Este usuario fue GG Sus. un peo mío Intros WDN Member and Founder. Soy el vitriol. *Tyrone is mafia* Formo parte de la comunidad desde el 21 de Junio de 2015. Mi patio. Mis acciones: Exteriores Extraños ¿No te encanta juzgar extraños en la internet? A mi tampoco, pero estoy aburrío. Comprendo la hipocresía que significa hacer esto y pediría disculpas por adelantado pero eso es de maricas. Lo importante es que es una opinión y en especial las mías son volátiles y efímeras. Orden Geográfico muy malo: * AA1918: de naturaleza amable, me cayó bien, luego mal, ahora volvimos a un punto neutro, quizá. Con excepciones notables ''se ha portao muy bien y como jugador y administrador ha tenido altos y bajos, pero ha generado buenos recuerdos. Me entretiene que cuente sueños. Lírica onírica. * Katara: un mongrelito. Sigue siendo bastante mongrelito, pero más calmado. * Héctor: otro macaco, sorprendentemente a veces algo más cuerdo que el anterior. Lo de ambos lo atribuiría a la edad, pero hay pruebas ''concluyentes ''de que es algo más grave. Rip. * '''Xalisco:' un genio. Pocas veces he encontrado entes online que inspiren tanto respeto. Un alma muy genuina, este. Como administrador, a la antigua, como jugador interesante y bueno, ya saben de quien hablo. * Harry: un olvidao. Buena persona, de sanos gustos musicales. Le deseo suerte. Ha elegido la peor carrera de todas. * Adoni(gger): Como jugador, puede mejor aún un poco más, así que muy bien. Ojalá escribiera mejor. * Alan, aka Fiurer: Un personaje. Speech -100. Tal vez sea culpa mía, pero en 4 años no hemos tenido una conversación normal. Y se ha dado a conocer. Me sorprendió. * Chris: Un gentleman entre el 29 y el 31 de febrero de cada año. Me cae bien, el muy marico. * Neko: ni idea, pero le entiende las referencias weebs al pobre de Miguel, asi que bien. * Jonter: Si te lo encontraras por cinco minutos, no pensarías nada de HunterEND. Pero en realidad es una persona sincera en este mundillo de enfermos que somos. La calma de nuestras tormentas. Es cosa de ver como lo lloran cada vez que se va la luz en la broma de mal gusto que es Venezuela. * Anglosajón, Imperio: uno del club monarquista me parece. De buena voluntad. * Lovin: Es buena gente el Lovin. Cuando tenga dinero lo contrataré de ama de llaves. * Eric W. : el germanoveneco, Lovin 2. * Reptile: cuanto potencial tenía este muchacho, hasta que se puso a fumar aerosol o algo. De verdad me entretiene. El Mezzogiorno. * Impeiro: Ya ni tiene la decencia de participar en algo, pero sigue siendo un chistoso esclavo del capital. * Entrerriano: * Adnet: Un trapo más inteligente de lo que él cree. Buen humor y buen jugador. * Klaudio: No se que pensar. Aunque evidentemente es un subelemento humano, se esmera en jugar de vez en cuando y es entretenido. * Morionix: lE gaNe a uNos diPlomAticOs proFesiOnalEs en su pRopiO juegO. * Bisa: Es alguien interesante, o casi. Cuando perezca, la Tierra tm se habrá sacado un peso de encima, aunque uno muy bien vestido. * Cristificatis, aka Rata: razonablemente humano. * Antonio: Es el que más pregunta lo que pensamos de él. Cada vez que alguien opina de alguien, pregunta "y qué opinas de mí '-'? Yo diría que es aún salvable. Tiene más personalidad que yo. * Drex: otro genio, pero en las ordenadas negativas y bien al fondo. No sé si me explico. Aunque se esfuerza por parecer un vómito de satanás, en realidad no hace más que alegrar el chat. Buen administrador, aunque no lo crea y como jugador un puto cavernícola, pero con huevos. Otro tipo de genialidad. Vale la pena buscar sus mierdas por fuera de la wikia también. * Gregorio: un filósofo? kinda? Me cae muy bien. Creo que es el tipo de personas con arranques de personalidad, de esos que deslumbran. A veces pasa desapercibido como jugador y a veces, en cambio, destaca. * Moro, Jesús: nunca reconocerá que es lo más cercano en la wikia a un perroflauta (después de Rep, pero no se lo digan). Se esfuerza en describirse como un tímido universitario socialista. Presenta decente conversación y juega bien. * Kuro: gallego y húngaro, la escoria de la Tierra. Es broma. Si el otro era la versión mora de Jesús, este viene a ser su anticristo y me alegro. De verdad deberían hacerse un podcast o algo. Creo que con él coincido en nuestro desprecio a la posmodernidad. Lamentable algo tiene de creerse perseguido. Es lo que tiene discutir, supongo. No lo he visto hacerle asco a las potencias o a los países chicos. * Onide, o Sercato: esteriotípico adolescente xd, a veces no es completamente insoportable. Pro-Cataluña independiente, pero hace tres años no tira un argumento. Futbolito, pendenciero (de boca na más) y un decente jugador. Lo prefiero riendo con la gente que siendo el objeto de burla u.u * Jaeden: Dados. * EDL: Pues nunca habíamos hablado y se me ha hecho muy agradable, contradiciendo opiniones superficiales que tenía adoptadas. En el fondo, es un tirano. * Generalísimo: un completo subnormal. Pocas veces puede uno encontrarse a alguien tan unicelular. Se le quiere. * Colabrix: er ai pí Otros: * Asterisco: xd * Herr Dak: un paso fugaz de calidad, contenido y humor en la comunidad <3 * Russel: negro puto morite de sarna. * Zunigov: el más malo va al final. I don't care ' '''Where you've been ' 'How many miles ' '''I still love you No me hablen de violencia como si no la conocieran como si su existencia fuera una experiencia nueva como si fuera una mera situación puntual de ahora y no supiera cómo es que opera en toda la historia. Venenos tus monologos tus discursos incoloros no ves que no estamos solos millones de polo a polo al son de un solo coro marcharemos con el tono con la convicción que basta de robo. Esta es otra historia de otra esquina del planeta otra victoria sin gloria escoria que cualquier esquina penetra otro sonido demetra que se siente de otro jodido rincón que no visitó el presidente otros delincuentes tomando por asalto tu mente armados con los problemas de su gente otros que como tú cargan errores, sienten sobrevivientes, vividores solo eso nos hace diferentes uff graxx chris Borrador de turnos RED DEATH Al verse en una terrible situación, Gabriel coje lo que puede, toma la camioneta y logra salir de Portland, va por la carretera hasta Austin, donde recoge a Mary. Luego, como esta cortado el camino, comienza a moverse por los caminos rurales, hasta llegar a EastPort, donde recoge a Guillermo, su padre y su madre. (si es que siguen todos con vida). Esto es posible porque se habían telefoneado antes para hacer un plan en caso de que la rabia se saliera de control. es.map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:GG_Sus/Arenera Antonio Vero Antonio Vero se despierta, temprano como toda la vida. Abre los ojos y por un momento se extraña de no estar en su casa; enseguida recuerda que para dar un ejemplo a la comunidad de Bari la ha donado como almacén de alimentos y ahora vive en el Edificio Municipal con su esposa. Se toma un tiempo para reflexionar <>. Vero anota sus pensamientos en una pequeña libreta que lleva a todos lados para anotar ideas geniales, aunque esté llena de divagaciones irrelevantes como aquella. Desayuna frugal y rápidamente y por fin, baja las semiderruidas escaleras de la Municipalidad hacia la Plaza de Bari. Se dirige raudo, a pesar de sus 44 años, hacia el improvisado campamento militar de la plaza, instalado poco después del Doomsday allí, gracia a él (aunque no quiera admitir mayor mérito) y a Vicenzo Fusco, jefe de los Carabinieri de Bari. Como ha hecho los últimos 54 días, cada día, después de saludar, levanta el teléfono y se queda escuchando el silencio total. Nada. La línea esta tan muerta como los millones de italianos y europeos y seres humanos que desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra en instantes en los Ataques Nucleares. Vero cuelga el teléfono y con un ataque de nostalgia recuerda ese 4 de agosto de 1980 cuando fue electo alcalde de Bari <> Isotops Francia 2.430.000 soldados, 70.000 reservistas 3.700 tanques 13.000 de artillería produccion mensual: 200 piezas de artillería, 350 tanques(200s35y150charb1) Armada 2000 cazas 400 bombarderos nota: producir bombarderos solo cuando hayan modelos mejores .-. Bueno,el breguet 693 y el Potez 630 merecen una oportunidad Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Ciudadanos